Aaron and Emily: Dorado Falls
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Another shift rocks the Hotchners as Dave deals with the aftermath of his offer to the unsub. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Aaron and Emily. *sighs* I do so love writing that. Really, I'll get over the fact that it's not ending eventually. For now, *grins* On to the story! Did it scare the shit outta anyone else? The end with the unsub being in the bullpen? Yeah, Katie and I were not happy about that. That and Dave offering himself in the hostage's place. That was some nice heart failure too. And Morgan, seriously why can't men just come out and say things? Did he think Em wasn't going to talk to Aaron about it? *shakes head* I'm still huffy with Morgan. Sorry. Kay, no idea where this is going passed this really long AN so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Bethany and Mallory.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron frowned as he watched Emily glare at the coffee pot. "Em, is there a reason you're staring at the coffee as if you're going to throw it out the window?"

Emily turned to look at him. "Because I just might." she waved a hand at the machine. "The smell's been making me sick for almost a month now."

Aaron's frown deepened. "You've been drinking it just fine."

Emily nodded. "After I load it with Splenda and creamer to change the smell. But the past few days," she shook her head. "nothing. Have you noticed I haven't kissed you after you drink it?"

Aaron had been wondering about that. "Any idea what's wrong?"

Emily cleared her throat. "One but it is seriously the last thing we need right now."

"Em, the last time you said that-" Aaron stopped.

Emily nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's exactly the last time I said it."

Aaron stepped closer to her. "Are you sure?"

"No but," Emily exhaled. "except for two years ago, never in my life has the smell of coffee made me sick." she sighed. "What are we going to do? Our place isn't big enough."

Aaron quickly closed the remaining space and pulled Emily into his arms. "So we get a bigger one."

Emily smiled a bit. "A new place every time?"

Aaron shrugged. "If need be. But we don't even know if that's what it is."

Emily nodded. "I know." she looked up at him. "What if it is?"

"Then you will have made me the happiest man alive, twice." Aaron brushed some hair from Emily's face. "If it is, we'll figure it out. We'll make it work. Now let's find out for sure."

Emily twisted, not leaving Aaron's arms and grabbed the house phone. "I'll see if my doctor can fit us in this morning."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave knew he was in trouble. JJ hadn't said a word to him since they'd left the office and he knew that was because he had offered to take the hostage's place during the case. He knew JJ understood why he did it but he also knew that didn't stop her from being scared and that fear, for right now, had turned into anger. Once the anger left, the fear would return. Dave just wasn't sure how long the anger would linger.

Silently they headed into the cabin, Henry in Dave's arms. The almost three year old had had a doctor's appointment that day so he was tired and cranky. JJ went straight to their bedroom while Dave laid Henry down for a small nap before dinner.

Covering the little boy up, Dave watched him for a moment before leaving and heading down the hall. The second he walked through the door, JJ's fist hit his chest, hard.

"You moron." Even in her anger her voice was low, not wanting to wake Henry. "Take the hostage's place? Really?" she hit him again. "Did it dawn on you what would happen if we lost you? What Henry and I would go through?" another hit. "Did you even think about us?"

Dave grabbed JJ's wrists. "Yes I did. Thinking about you and Henry is exactly what made me say it. Look at me, Jen," he waited for her tear glistening eyes to meet his. "I thought about you two and knew the fear he must have been feeling not knowing where his family was or if they were safe. I knew if I were in his place, I would do anything to get you and Henry back."

Tears slid down JJ's face as the anger left her. With a shake of her head, she buried her face in Dave's chest.

"Idiot,"

Dave smiled softly and hugged her. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was gathering her things to go pick Bethany and Jack up from her parents' place when her cell rang. Seeing her doctor's number flash on the screen, Emily exhaled and took a seat before answering. The phone call was only a few minutes long but confirmed what she and Aaron had figured.

Shutting her phone, Emily looked up at Aaron's office and saw he was working but not on the phone. Getting up, she climbed the stairs and knocked.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly.

Aaron set his pen down and stood. "Of course." he motioned to the couch and as Emily sat he shut the office door. "What's wrong, Em?"

Emily swallowed. "My doctor called and," she nodded a bit. "I'm pregnant."

"Is everything okay?" Aaron asked, wanting to know both mother and baby were healthy.

Emily nodded. "We're both just fine." she smiled. "By the doctor's guess of how far along I am, the night you showed me nothing changed."

Aaron laughed. "Well I guess something did change then." he set a hand on Emily's still flat stomach. "You're happy, right?"

Emily echoed Aaron's laugh. "I'll admit I was nervous, especially after Morgan told me about the mandatory take down and arrest training I have to do."

Aaron frowned. "Mandatory training? I didn't order any training."

Emily mirrored Aaron's frown. "Then why-" she shook her head. "I'll ask him later. Right now is about us and the new addition of our family."

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Emily. "How about we finish our moment at home? Think your parents would mind watching the kids for the night?"

Emily laughed. "Oh I doubt it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*clamps hand over ear* Katie, stop squealing! I know you're happy about the baby but come on kid! *looks at other readers* Bet ya didn't think I'd throw another baby into the Hotchner family, now did ya? And I know I barely touched on any of the episode but the coffee thing with Em at the beginning gave me what I needed to hatch my plan. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
